Remember Me
by BlueFlamedFire
Summary: A one shot fan fiction: The headstone stood infront of her...Had she ever gotten over her sister's death after five years? Does her death still eat at her every living day of her life? Can someone ever help her move on....::Crappy Summary::...


**Remember Me**

A/N: A One-shot fan fiction of mine. I hope you'll like it…

----------

The thunder roared as rain began to fall down onto San Francisco. People everywhere ran in every direction, trying to escape getting drench; all except one.

The lady slowly walked down the wet grass, her hair drenched and her clothes now soaked but this did not stop her. With each step, her lips began to tremble and her eyes water, not from the rain but from a pain in her heart.

Approaching a nearby headstone, she laid a single white rose on it. She kneeled down and ran her finger through the gravestone.

"Prue Halliwell." She read. "Beloved daughter, divine protector."

She put a hand to her mouth and bowed her head, hot tears mixing with the cold drops that fell from heaven. It was as if the heavens itself knew she was mourning, mourning the lost of a beloved, weeping along with her.

A lost memory from the past suddenly flitted into her mind…

"_Prue?"_

_Fifteen year old Prue looked up from the book she read and smiled. "Hey you. What are you still doing up?"_

"_I…I couldn't sleep." She murmured, shuffling her feet._

"_Come here." Prue patted her lap. The girl smiled and ran to her older sister. Laying her head on Prue's chest, Prue ran her fingers through the little girls hair._

"_Why couldn't you sleep?"_

"_I was dreaming of mommy." The girl said quietly. She looked up at her sisters face. Prue had always taken care of them since their mother died. Even though Grams was still there, Prue had always been the one to understand them comfort them, look out for them._

_Prue's expression held pain and sorrow for a second but passed away when she looked back at the girl's little face._

_"I miss her." the girl whispered, afraid someone would hear. "I miss mommy, Prue."_

_Prue sighed and mutterd in a low pained voice. "Don't we all?" Prue sighed again then wrapped her arms around her sister. "Don't worry, I'll always be here for you, no matter what."_

_"Even if I get in trouble at school?"_

_Prue smiled. "Even if you got in trouble."_

_"Even if a green monster will eat me and you're scared of it?"_

_"Honey, even if all the green icky monsters came after you, I'd never leave you." Prue tightened her arms around her._

_"You promise?"_

_"I double pinky promise you, I'll be there forever."_

_The little girl suddenly felt better. Smiling to herself, she closed her eyes and drifted to slep with the comforting thought of her sister protecting her forever..._

"You promised forever, Prue." The lady whispered. "You promised..."

_I promised and I'm still keeping that promise..._

"I need you...I need you here to be with me! Damn it Prue!" She banged her hand against the stone. The pain did nothing to ease her anger. Thunder roared in the distance and the rain poured down harder, as if imitating her rage.

_I love you...I'm always with you..._

"Phoebe?"

Phoebe abruptly turned around, her wet hair slapping her face. "Prue!" Her vision was blurred but she could just make out a women standing a few feet away from her, brown hair all wet, clothes all drenched.

"Prue?" Phoebe asked again as she neared.

"Phoebe, are you ok? You're soaking." Said the familiar voice as she kneeled down next to Phoebe.

Phoebe blinked, squinting her eyes. No, it wasn't Prue, it was Paige.

_I love you...I'm always with you..._

Phoebe looked at Paige whose face had worry etched onit and sympathy in her eyes.

"Pa...Paige? What are you doing here?"

Paige gestured somberly to the gravestone. "I come here sometimes to visit..."

_Blessed be...Blessed be..._

Phoebe smiled, finally understanding.

Prue was back. Not the real Prue, but in the form of Paige. Paige had stepped up and given Piper and Phoebe all her love, care and affection for the last five years. Even though no one could ever replace Prue, not even Paige, Phoebe knew in her heart that Paige had tried and she was thankful.

Grinning, she leaned over and hugged an overly confused Paige tight. In the distance behind Paige, Phoebe saw a female stranger illuminated by a white light, leaning against the tree, smiling at her. Phoebe knew who she was. Smiling, she mouthed a 'Thank you'.

The stranger nodded and with a wave of the wrist, disappeared.

Phoebe let go of Paige. "I love you Paige. I know I don't say it much but I really, truly do love you."

Paige was lost for words, unsure what to say. The rain suddenly stopped. They both looked up and saw sunlight penetrating through the dark clouds. Paige frowned but returned her attention to Phoebe. "I know you love me and I'll let you in a little secret. I love you and Piper as much as I love myself."

Phoebe let out a small laugh. "I'd better let you...you know..." She gestured to the headstone.

Paige nodded. "Yeah..."

Phoebe got up and began to walk away but not before stopping to take a last look at her youngest sister.

"Hey Prue..." Paige put a hand to the headstone. "You, know, even though I never got to meet you, I always thought of you as my big sister..."

Phoebe looked away, blinking as tears welled in her eyes. Somehow, she knew everything would be alright from then on.

----------

A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hoped you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. We never really saw how Phoebe reacted to Prue's death so I just thought I would experiment.

Please review.


End file.
